


Raider Troubles

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati becomes a spy on the inside of a raider base





	Raider Troubles

What could go wrong, they said. Oh, just a few bullets, or maybe death, no big deal right? Totally nothing to worry about. 

Mati's thoughts led her to grumble all the way to the raider base. All she needed to do was convince the raiders she was one of them, sent from another group elsewhere to warn them of incoming attacks by an unknown stranger, aka Nate. Infiltrate the ranks from the inside. Sounded easy in theory, but Mati only had her shoddy pipe pistol and wore bloodied clothes from some random raider Nate killed and stole clothes from. No helmet, no long range weapons, and no armor. 

Perhaps it was stupid of her to volunteer in the first place, but no one else was jumping the gun. She thought she'd at least have some armor or different weapons, but apparently those weren't important. With a scowl, Mati approached the red door leading to the raider base in question, knowing Nate was watching from a sniper distance away. He told her three days is all he'd wait before making a move if there wasn't any sort of signal to stop him. 

“You guys hear that?” A voice on the other side whispered. 

“Will you shut the hell up, you're hearing things.” 

Mati, with no better plan of approach, slammed her fist on the wooden red door, “Can someone let me in!?” 

“Who's there?” A third voice called out.

“Mati. I was with Alex and them. We got attacked.” 

There was a moment of hesitation before the door was unlocked, two guns aimed at her. The man on the left looked beyond her for suspicious activity, then roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in. Now surrounded by more gunners, Mati found it hard to swallow. One wrong move and she'd be blown to bits be several different people. 

“Where'd you come from?” The man asked her, taking note of her clothes. 

“We were on patrol along the river. It was a fucking ambush.” 

A few of the guns lowered, but no one dared to move. 

“Who attacked you?” 

“I-I don't know, some guy. Alex is fucking dead.” 

“Get her some water and something to eat!” The man yelled at the raiders around him.

Mati silently thanked whatever God was watching her. She had no clue how to act, but she was apparently convincing enough to join the ranks. Maybe it helped that she heard other raiders call out names of those Nate killed, maybe they actually knew Alex. 

She wiped the dirt off her face, part of her disguise, before she was led to a bench by a barrel fire. Someone handed her a squirrel on a stick while another passed her a half empty bottle of purified water. Better than nothing and it was free food. The man that spoke to her before took a seat next to her after draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Mati said, the orange of the fire reflecting in her eyes.

The nameless man wiped his hands down his own face with a sigh. “I sent out some of my own men on a recon team and they never came back. Probably got ambushed too.” 

It was almost unnerving how easily Mati was able to get in. But as the man spoke, she listened and nodded, and offered what little she could to the conversation. Eventually he remembered to mention his name was Drake, while Ash, Terrence, Jose, Stephen, and Brad were the other raiders here. Charlie and Kallie didn't make it. 

“I think we need to devise a strategy. We've got the height advantage here to see if anyone's coming from any direction. You know what the guy looks like, so we can have you rotate shifts with everyone else. If he wasn't too far away, I don't doubt he'll find us and come here next.” 

“I lost my gun when he ambushed us. All I could find was this shitty pipe pistol on the way here.” 

“Terrence can hook you up with something different or upgraded. Right now you should probably get some rest, because I want you on guard as soon as possible.” 

Drake pointed to the corner of the base where a small, half-open shack contained two sleeping bags. Honestly speaking, Mati wasn't tired, but it was the perfect place to observe the raiders, yet also be the most vulnerable. 

The night was still rather early, the sun was just beginning to dip below the treeline in the distance, making shadows stretch on forever. Mati gently plopped herself down one of the sleeping bags, setting her gun by her side. She used Drake's jacket as a blanket, as it was still warm from his body heat, and laid down. Getting inside the bag would be too risky if they attempted something while she tried to sleep. 

“We don't have the resources to let her stay here, Drake.” Someone whispered harshly.

“We'll give it a few days. We might need her help finding and fighting this guy. If he doesn't come in a few days, we'll send her out.” 

“She drank the last of our water.” 

“Then go fucking find more. Go on.” 

It took a moment before she could hear the wooden door slam. Someone wasn't too happy about her presence here, and Mati wasn't thrilled either. 

“Ash, go with him so he doesn't get himself killed.” 

The dirt crunched under footsteps and the door slammed again. Now Mati was left with four. Someone, she assumed Terrance, was making noise at a workbench, modifying guns. The repetitive clanging sounds eventually drove Mati into a sleep. 

 

“Mm.” Mati rolled her head to the other side with a smile. 

Rough but gentle hands caressed the skin on her stomach and sides in small circles making their way towards her breasts. When they squeezed the lumps on her chest, Mati opened her eyes, thinking she'd see Jonah, but frowned when instead a strange man with a nasty smile on his face knelt over her. 

“What the fuck?” Mati said sleepily.

“Shut up, you like it.” 

Before her brain could process anything, he ripped open her shirt, exposing her sheer bra. Mati tried to sit up and push his hands out of the way, but in her position, he had the high ground. Almost instinctively, her left hand searched for the gun beside her in the dark, and she dared to aim it at his head. Before she could fire any shots, he caught on and pushed it out of the way, three bullets going out the door and into the sky. Instantly, everyone on base became hyper aware of the situation. When they rushed to Mati and the other man, they found Mati swinging fists.

No one dares touch Mati without her consent. She was beyond pissed. With a jab of her elbow to his face, he successfully recoiled, allowing her to move out of the way and get to her feet. Fists balled tight, she slammed them into his face one after another, pushing him out of the small shask she was resting in. In the light from the barrel fire, his nose was bloodied and probably broken. Someone pulled her away, locking her arms behind her back, while the strange man was escorted to sit down by the fire. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Drake yelled from in between them, then pointed at Mati, “I should kill you. They told me you were up to no good.” 

“Up to no good?” Mati screeched. “You let your men rape people while they try to sleep and think there won't be consequences? No one fucking touches me!” 

Mati was breathing fire, and for the guy holding her back, it was increasingly impossible to contain her. Drake noted her ripped clothes exposing her chest, and looked at the bloodied man. 

“Stephen, whats this about?”

“It wasn't rape! She liked it!” 

Something inside Mati snapped. She head-butted the guy holding her back, getting released, and ran for Stephen. She was not done with him. Everyone else was too slow to react to stop her from pouncing on him, knocking him over and throwing more fists into his face. They weren't able to stop her because a wall of bullets was sprayed into the base. Nate was here, and he had backup, but Mati hardly noticed. 

While bullets and lasers attacked everyone around her, she relentlessly bashed Stephen's face. Even when the bullets stopped flying, her fists smashed the now long gone Stephen's face in. It wasn't even recognizable as a human face anymore. Blood was everywhere, all up Mati's arms and the ground beneath her. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she finally stopped and looked up. 

“He's dead, Matilda.” Nate nearly whispered. “Stop.”

Mati's face scrunched up before the tears began to fall. Nate helped her to her feet and offered to be the shoulder to cry on. She hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. This was her moment of weakness and she hated it, but Nate was there for her. Paladin Danse, who accompanied Nate, offered her the cleanest of clothes he could find from the dead raiders. Mati wiped her bloody hands on her ripped shirt, then wiped her tears away before accepting the clothes. She went back to the shack to change while Nate and Danse looted the bodies and the base. 

Mati ripped the armor she wanted off dead bodies after she changed, and took a submachine gun off the workbench. Her entire demeanor had changed, and Nate and Danse both recognized it. Her exterior had hardened, while only a pit deep inside of her reminded her of what could've happened. She remained cold. Danse, uncomfortable with feelings and sympathy, left the talking to Nate, but Nate didn't ask Mati any questions about what happened. Instead he only offered an apology.


End file.
